


Unlikely Passengers Riding a Train of Thought

by cmk418



Category: Buffy the Vampire Slayer (TV)
Genre: Multi
Language: English
Status: Completed
Published: 2011-08-06
Updated: 2011-08-06
Packaged: 2021-03-10 07:55:54
Rating: Mature
Warnings: No Archive Warnings Apply
Chapters: 1
Words: 1,047
Publisher: archiveofourown.org
Story URL: https://archiveofourown.org/works/27967172
Author URL: https://archiveofourown.org/users/cmk418/pseuds/cmk418
Summary: One night at the Bronze, Willow casts a spell which yields unexpected results.
Relationships: Cordelia Chase/Faith Lehane/Willow Rosenberg
Kudos: 2





	Unlikely Passengers Riding a Train of Thought

Even as two naked women slumbered on either side of her, Willow never would have thought anything like this could have been possible.

And she couldn’t shake the thought that she was the one responsible for it happening in the first place.

_The Bronze. Three hours earlier…_

“Hey, Cordelia,” Buffy called out, waving to the girl who’d just walked through the door.

Willow glanced up in time to see Cordelia acknowledge Buffy, and then walk to the bar to get a drink.

“See. Nothing. Not a glare, not an insult. And it’s been a month since she told me to drop dead.”

“Maybe she’s over it.”

“Would you be?”

“Did you ever think you’d see the day where you actually cared what Cordelia Chase thought about you?”

“No. I just want the Scoobies back together again. Like we were.”

“You’re just getting tired of being bait.”

“That too.” Willow glanced over at Cordelia again. “Do you think she hates me?”

“I don’t know, Wil. Too bad you can’t read her mind.” As Buffy rambled on about needing to patrol or wanting to see Angel, the idea stuck in Willow’s head. _Read Cordelia’s mind._ Once upon a time, it was a rather frightening thought, but now…

“I’ll see you tomorrow.”

“Okay.” She watched Buffy walk out the door and then turned back to Cordelia. Having nothing to lose she spoke the words of an incantation she’d learned. The spell itself was harmless - it would just transmit the subject’s thoughts to the caster’s mind whenever she thought about the caster. Anything more than that would be an invasion of privacy, and honestly, Willow did not need to hear the incessant critiquing about fashion choices or the local band’s music that she was sure happened as an ongoing stream in Cordelia’s head.

Willow’s eyes scanned the dance floor. _Oh, happy day. Faith is here._

Willow didn’t care for the dark-haired Slayer, feelings that were intensified after Xander dropped his little bomb. There was always an uncomfortable tension when she tagged along on the Scooby outings. Yet another reason she would have appreciated Cordelia’s presence, they could have been united in their mutual dislike of Faith.

Faith stopped her sexy sashay across the dance floor for a moment. She caught Cordelia’s eyes and grinned. It was a predatory look if Willow ever witnessed one, and Cordelia was like a deer caught in headlights as Faith stalked slowly closer.

Willow saw Faith curl an arm around Cordelia’s waist and then lean in to whisper something in Cordy’s ear. The pair began moving in time to the music, a sexy dance in the middle of the floor. Willow couldn’t take her eyes off them. Faith stood behind Cordelia, grinding into her, one hand around her waist, the other lazily roaming up and down Cordy’s torso. 

Faith caught Willow’s eye and smiled. She bent her head again to whisper something to Cordelia.

Seconds later, Willow was thrown off guard by the flood of images that flashed into her brain.

_Cordelia’s open-mouthed kiss, her tongue invading Willow’s mouth. Hands travelling where hands really shouldn’t, but, oh goddess they should and was this what her vampire doppelganger had figured out because…_

“Red.”

Willow gasped at the sound of Faith’s voice coming from three feet away. Cordelia was standing next to her.

“You coming?” Faith asked.

“Coming where?”

“Back to my place. Something tells me that a little social lubrication would take care of this friction between us.” Faith grinned, glanced at Cordelia, and seemed almost to purr.

 _Good God, will she ever stopped blushing?_ Cordelia’s voice echoed through her brain, causing her to blush even redder.

“I’m in,” said Willow. She had to prove she could handle this.

Fifteen minutes later, Faith poured a healthy amount of tequila into the two spotty motel glasses and kept the open bottle for herself. “I’d suggest playing a good old game of truth or dare, but it’s probably too cliché.”

 _Willow probably wouldn’t even kiss Faith if I dared her._ The accompanying images that followed the thought really irritated Willow. She wasn’t a prude.

Across the room, Faith raised an eyebrow at her. “How ‘bout it, Red?”

Willow hoped Faith didn’t mind the splash of tequila that escaped the bottle when Willow crashed into her, mauling Faith’s mouth with her own.

“I don’t know what you did, but don’t turn it off now,” Faith whispered as Willow pulled away.

Willow sent a triumphant look in Cordelia’s direction, then crawled toward her. Cordelia placed her glass down on the floor, looking up in time for Willow to capture Cordelia’s lips in a soft, but passionate kiss. Willow edged to one side as Faith took the other and the two of them alternated between kissing Cordelia and freeing the buttons on her shirt one at a time.

Willow soon discovered how high-maintenance Cordelia was. Though she wasn’t very vocal as they disrobed her and began to tease her body into arousal, her mind was going a mile a minute with instructions and scenarios she wanted to see enacted.

Willow only caught bits of the mental monologue which fell into a pleasant rhythm with her own thoughts. She only wished she could verbally respond to some of the requests that Cordelia made.

Faith, however, had no problem. She kept up a litany of “Tell me what you want, baby. You like this? Yeah, I thought so. More of this? Oh, yeah, babe, talk to me,” while teasing reactions from Cordelia.

Willow discovered that kisses were an effective method to keep Faith from talking. Kisses and fingers exploring hidden places. She could spend hours just devoting herself to a study of…

_Oh for God’s sake, fuck her already!_

“As these simple words are spoken, let this spell of mine be broken,” whispered Willow.

“Oh, thank God,” said Faith. “A little harder. I’m not going to break.”

Willow increased the speed and pressure and soon Faith was trembling in Cordelia’s arms. Willow seized one more kiss as Faith came down from her orgasm.

“You’re next, Red.”

“I’m good. Really.” As Faith and Cordelia pulled her down to the bed, Willow was nervous again. The kind of nervous that came from not knowing exactly what the next move was.

It was a wonderful, arousing feeling.


End file.
